Delsin Dragneel: The Awakening
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys. another crossover of assassins creed and fairy tail. main character: Delsin Dragneel, fire dragon slayer. Enjoy guys!


Delsin Dragneel: The Awakening

"Ungh!" I grunted as the magical dummy punched me in the gut, 100% of its strength. I looked at it right in the eye with sweat pouring down my face, "You're going to wish, you didn't do that." I growled. I jumped a few feet away from it, and then started my attack. I gathered magic power into my right hand and a magic circle appeared, with a dragon in the center, and I was ready to attack. I leapt at the training dummy, and yelled, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" It came in contact with the dummy, striking him through walls and anything that was in the way, going 99 miles an hour. I sighed with satisfaction, "Not bad at all today, but I still got ways to go." I massaged my fist, gathered my belongings, and left the training facility. It was an odd day; the sky was blue, sun shining, but it was unusually cold on earth's surface. I put on my flame hoodie and left for Fairy Tail. I was in a long, sleeveless vest, with a hood with a pointed end. On my right arm was the red Fairy Tail insignia and the back of the vest was my creed's symbol.

I was descended from numerous assassins. They changed history and changed my view on how history was formed. I had one ancestor who flew Leonardo Da Vinci's first flying machine, one who participated in the American Revolution, one who was a pirate, and one whose name was hard to pronounce (Altair). I also have female ancestors too. I entered the guild without a word to anyone, took off my hood, and slid over to the bar. "Hey, Mirajane." I said as I took an empty seat. "Hi, Delsin, you want the usual?" I nodded and she went to make my lunch. As I waited, I looked around for someone and spotted his blue tail with a white spot at the top waving around. "Okay, Happy's here." I thought as I sighed with relief. I had to make sure he was with me and that I know where he was at all times. Besides, I made a promise to my brother Natsu, who died, 3 years ago. Then my food (a huge bowl of ramen) arrived. I thanked Mirajane and dug in.

"Hey, he's here." Levy nudged me as I turned a page in my book. I looked toward the bar and saw Delsin sitting in his usual spot and eating lunch. I then blushed, unconsciously. Levy glanced at me and grabbed my arm, "Are you okay, Lucy?" I nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah!" I have a giant crush on Delsin when he first joined the guild. He was silent, and the only guy in here that was mature. He looked like Natsu, but with crimson, dark red hair. He. Is. So. BEAUTIFUL! I thought and turned a darker shade of red. Levy nudged me again and said, "Why don't you talk to him?" I was shocked. "Me?! Talk to the most beautiful, strongest, and mature wizard of Fairy Tail!?" My mind was screaming, and my body was getting excited. So I nervously stood up and walked over to him.

I finished with a satisfying sigh and wiped my mouth, and decided to rest. As I sat there dreaming, I heard a rather nervous cough come from right behind me. I looked and saw Lucy Heartfilia, shaking nervously and was blushing really hard. She was like a sister to me and I'm usually worried for her, when she's anything but happy. "Lucy, what's wrong? You okay? You look lightheaded." I stepped toward her and placed a hand on her forehead, "Hmmm, you seem very warm. Are you sick?" she couldn't look at me in the eyes, so I lifted her head by the chin and made eye contact with her. At that moment, she fainted. I sighed and picked her up (Bridal-style), and walked for the door. "Oh, man what happened?" "This is the 59th time that this happened this time." I glared at those who looked at me like it was my fault. "It's not my fault, she keeps fainting every time she makes eye contact with me!" I thought as I carried Lucy through Fiore, "Jeez, what a pain in the ass." I thought as I went through her front door and carried her to her room. I laid her in bed and sat beside her bed. I sat, minutes ticking away. I read all of her stories without her knowing and did other stuff to busy myself. I was making a dragon out of my flames when I heard a moan from her bed. I leaned over her and watched as she began to open her eyes.

"Where am I? Is this my house?" My eyes opened wide as I saw a familiar figure leaning over me. "When are you going to learn on how to look at me in the eye instead of fainting?" it asked. I jumped out of bed and shrieked. "Delsin's in my house?!" I thought. He sighed, "This is the 59th time this week that I had to carry you home." He stood up and said, "You are going to have to look me in the eye, when I join you." He waved a hand and said goodbye. I was confused, "what did he mean, join me?" I sighed, "Well, he is a man of many mysteries."

I walked out from the apartment building and headed back to Fairy Tail. I walked and walked, when I felt something hiss behind me. I quickly turned, unsheathed my hidden blades (Wrist guards that have strong and small blades beneath them) and clashed with a long katana. It was a good thing that my hood was on already. I didn't want my enemies to see my true identity. I struck and struck, with each connecting with each blade. Then I drew my katana, and slashed out at my attacker. He ran away wounded and afraid as my outfit changed. I was going to experience what my other ancestors did. As the flash disappeared, I was in Connor's (The assassin who was in the American Revolution) suit. I was equipped with two guns,

Katana, bow and arrows, and the tomahawk. I twirled the tomahawk and sheathed it. I went on my way to the guild. Heads began turning as I entered with my new suit. I had told them that I would evolve every time I get stronger. (This is what I looked like before)

I went upstairs to the S-class mission request board to get used to my new abilities, power, and arsenals. I picked a mission where I had to fight an army of mercenaries. I ran all the way to the location, ran up a cliff, and jumped. I fell into a cart of hay, silencing my entrance. Then I leapt out and attacked before anyone knew what was happening. They later catched on and attacked me with swords, clubs, and guns. Then I unleashed my special attack, "CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"  
I swung my arms in a circular motion, unleashing an exploding hellfire tornado. It destroyed the whole army, with a single swipe of my arms. I glanced at my hands, "Wow, he was this strong?" I clenched it into a fist and went back to Fiore. I smirked under my hood and thought, "Time to face HIM."

To Be Continued…

DELSIN V.S ACNOLOGIA


End file.
